WANTED
by Maia2
Summary: White asks Otto to show some initiative in the transgenic hunt. Sometimes, good ideas can go differently than expected. RH Prompt: Write a story with no physical interaction or dialogue between characters. Eg: Text messages, email etc...


**Monday**** morning - Lamp posts all across Seattle, WA**

WANTED: Dead or Alive

(photograph)

Male transgenic.

Age: 23 (approx)

Height: 6'1''

Other characteristics: Caucasian, dark blond hair, hazel colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck.

Considered armed and dangerous.

Designation: 331845739494

Known aliases: X5-494

Known associates: 332960073452 aka X5-452 aka Max / Eyes Only

Last known location: Seattle, WA

Big Reward offered.

If you have any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784.

------

WANTED: Dead or Alive

(photograph)

Female transgenic

Age: 21 (approx)

Height: 5'6''

Other characteristics: olive skin, brunette, brown colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck.

Considered armed and dangerous.

Designation: 332960073452

Known aliases: X5-452 / Max

Known associates: 331845739494 aka X5-494 / Eyes Only

Last known location: Seattle, WA

Big Reward offered.

If you have any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784.

* * *

**Tuesday**** Morning - Lamp posts all across Seattle, WA**

WANTED: Dead or Alive

_c__ause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I riiide _

(photograph)

_Gorgeous _Male transgenic.

Age: 23 (approx)

Height: 6'1''

Other characteristics: Caucasian, dark blond hair, hazel colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck. _Athletic,_ _Single!!! _

Considered armed and dangerous. _You betcha!_

Designation: _XXXXXXXXXXXX 111111111111_

Known aliases: X5-494 / _Sexy thing / Golden Boy / The Best _

Known associates: 332960073452 aka X5-452 aka Max / Eyes Only / _Superman / The Flash / Han Solo / WONDER WOMAN_

Last known location: Seattle, WA

Big Reward offered – _Fit, blond NSA agent available for a saucy time!_

If you XXXX _need _any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784

_P__romotional discount for first time callers!_

_-----  
_

WANTED: Dead or Alive

(photograph)

_Yummy! _Female transgenic

Age: 21 (approx)

Height: 5'6''

Other characteristics: _silky_ olive skin, brunette, XXXXX _chocolate_ colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck.

Considered armed and dangerous._ for your blood pressure!!_

Designation: XXXXXXXXXXXX _222222222222_

Known aliases: X5-452 / Max / _Hot Momma / Holy $#$%% _

Known associates: 331845739494 aka X5-494 / Eyes Only

Last known location: Seattle, WA

Big Reward offered – _Fit, blond NSA agent available for a saucy time!_

If you XXXX _need _any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784

_Promotional discount for f__irst time callers!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Tuesday**** Afternoon - Lamp posts all across Seattle, WA**

WANTED: Dead or Alive

_cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I riiide__** lame!!!**_

(photograph)

_Gorgeous _Male transgenic._** In your dreams**_

Age: 23 (approx)

Height: 6'1''

Other characteristics: Caucasian, dark blond hair, hazel colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck. _Athletic,_ _Single!!!__**Duh**_

Considered armed and dangerous. _You betcha!_

Designation: XXXXXXXXXXXX **_xxxxxxxxxxxx_** _**999999999999**_

Known Aliases: X5-494 / _Sexy thing / Golden Boy / The best / __**Smartass / Pretty **_**boy**

Known Associates: 332960073452 aka X5-452 aka Max / Eyes Only / _Superman / The Flash / Han Solo / WONDER WOMAN __**yeah right (also: geek!)**_

Last Known Location: Seattle, WA

Big Reward offered – _Fit, blond NSA agent available for a saucy time!_

_**He'll even throw Agt Otto **__** into the mix, for free!**_

If you XXXX _need _any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784

_Promotional discount for f__irst time callers!_

_-----  
_

Wanted: Dead or Alive

(photograph)

_Yummy! _Female transgenic

Age: 21 (approx)

Height: 5'6''

Other characteristics: _silky_ olive skin, brunette, brown _chocolate_ colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck.

Considered armed and dangerous. _ for your __**xxxxx xxxxxxxx** __**a$$**__!!_ '**cause she's gonna kick it to hell and back!**

Designation: XXXXXXXXXXXX _**xxxxxxxxxxxx **__**111111111111**_

Known Aliases: X5-452 / Max / _**xxx Xxxxx** / **Xxxx** $#$%% __**what are you, 12?**_

Known Associates: 331845739494 aka X5-494 / Eyes Only

Last Known Location: Seattle, WA

Big Reward offered – _Fit, blond NSA agent available for a saucy time!_

_**He'll even throw Agt Otto **__** into the mix, for free!**_

If you XXXX _need _any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784

_Promotional discount for f__irst time callers!_

_**Snake cult loonies abstain.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Wednesday morning - Internal**** memo**

To: All NSA Agents – Seattle

Subject: Call spike on phone central.

After in depth investigation, it was determined that increase in prank calls with obscene content received by phone central were caused by posters distributed throughout city of Seattle, WA. Said posters appear to have been tampered with, producing undesired side-effects.

As a result of this investigation, all WANTED posters concerning X5s 452 & 494 are to be removed from public display until further notice.

Please proceed with removal and distribute as appropriate.

NSA Dispatch.


End file.
